


Twenty Five Percent of a View

by RazorMermaid



Series: Free Romance [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, NSFW, SouMako!, vacation!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazorMermaid/pseuds/RazorMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke promised Makoto a trip to the beach. They've made it to the hotel room....</p><p> <br/>This is Part 2 of Free Romance</p><p>(This is a continuation of another story in this series 'Library Window'. Both can be read independently.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Five Percent of a View

 

Sousuke had made good on his promise to take Makoto to the beach. 

The hotel he had chosen was wonderfully modern and sleek, but pricey as well. He had stalked the hotel’s website for weeks to get a room at something approaching a price he could afford. 

Fortune smiled upon him, though, one late night when a sale price flag came up on a travel website and he hit MAKE A RESERVATION so hard the table shook. 

It wasn’t the best room, to be sure. It had a balcony, with a view of the ocean, but only just. The really posh rooms had full ocean panoramas to look at; theirs was about one fourth of a view by those standards. The rest was exactly like the pictures the website had shown. 

Futuristic white and silver bathroom, grey leather couch and chairs, and a really comfortable large bed with many extra pillows! 

The room might be one of the smallest the place had to offer… but who cared?

What mattered was that Makoto liked it. 

They had arrived in a little later than expected because they went to pick up a car a friend loaned them. It was compact to say the least! There was barely enough room for their backpacks in the back seat. 

Sousoke almost had to hug his knees to sit down properly in the passenger seat. He fidgeted around till he was more or less comfortable.

But vacations make everything bearable, even the little auto’s loud neon green paintjob!

Makoto had driven most of the way and when they pulled up at the hotel’s front he had looked through the windshield like he was seeing a palace! 

Parking their tiny little transport, Sousoke almost having to crawl out hands-first, the boys entered the lobby.

They were met with a very modern glass and white vision of elegance that made Makoto look around him with awe. Elaborate chandeliers and groupings of expensive looking, yet sleekly styled, furniture led up to the black marble welcome desk.

Sousuke felt rather proud. His boyfriend was clearly impressed. Watching him look around, captivated, was worth the mid-sized dent in his finances.

Sousoke whispered in his ear as he passed by him on the way to check in, “Stop gawking. There’s nothing in here better looking than you, babe.”

The truth was the two college boys usually caused a stir when they were together. Tall, athletic, built like lean muscled cheetahs… possibly full suits of armor could have disguised their charms from admiring stares; but not the shorts and button downs they both wore today. 

Either of them alone was enough to prompt quite a few gazes to be cast in their direction; but together… it was enough to generate a little chaos. 

Chaos and dejected hearts. As soon as people realized they were _together_ together.

Today was no different. The clerks at the desk couldn’t conceal the hearts in their eyes at the attractive Sousoke. With Makoto standing behind him they had the attention of all the hotel’s desk staff… female _and_ male.

Sosuke checked them in, got the keycard, and led Makoto to the elevator that would take them to the fourth floor.

The outside elevator was almost all glass, Makoto and Sousuke looked out at the view as they rose. 

Unlimited blue water stretched out before them, and none of it had swimming lanes, scoreboards, or anything related to swim teams anywhere in sight! Warm sand, umbrellas, and café stands were the only things that mattered to Sousuke.

That… the bed, and room service. And Makoto.

Makoto had been so good to him over the last few months. His schedule had been ridiculous, sometimes he hadn’t seen Mako for days. Sousuke knew his reserved personality often wasn’t easy to deal with; it was worse when he was stressed about finals. 

But now was his chance to make it up to him. Show him how much he meant.

Uncharacteristically brazen, Sousuke pulled Makoto in for a kiss. Mako, taken off guard by the publicness of the act was at first reticent, then shyly thrilled to enjoy his lover’s advance. Instead of protest, Sousuke was met with eager reply.

Makoto took the kiss offered to him and softly returned it breaking Sou’s lips apart just a tiny bit so he could swiftly, delicately lick inside his mouth. He pulled away as the elevator door opened.

Taking the key, he left the elevator ahead of Sousoke who was a little bemused by Makoto’s behavior. Mako was very private… even when they were alone together it was almost always Sousuke who took the lead.

Makoto was already down the hall and waiting for him to follow around the bend. Judging by the numbers on the doors he was passing, they probably had the last room at the end.

Sousuke was hoping it was passable. To be embarrassed at this point would be a disappointing let down. He knew Makoto wouldn’t care so much… but he would.

The door opened at the insertion of the key and Makoto walked in.

“Whoa…. Sousuke! Look at this!” Makoto dropped his bag on the ground and rushed to the windows.

Sousuke entered, quickly looked around, and was gratefully relieved. True, it wasn’t a palace. There weren’t five rooms and servants. But it was good none the less.

And Makoto looked happy! He was opening the sliding door to the balcony, the whole outside wall was one long floor to ceiling window. The fresh sea air rushing into the air conditioned space like a wave of life.

Sousuke opened his backpack to fish out a bottle of wine, leaving it on the table he went to join his guy.

Stepping outside he put his arm around Mako’s waist. Mako was leaning out to see more of the ocean.

“This is so nice, Sousuke!” Makoto smiled at him, eyes delighted, “How did you get it?”

“Sheer luck.” Sou replied, “Not much of a view. You can hardly see the beach.”

He, too, leaned forward to see the ocean better but Makoto pulled him back and looked into his eyes,“It’s wonderful. _**It’s WONDERFUL!**_ ” 

Makoto folded himself up close against Sousuke, one hand going up behind his neck and other to the small of his back. He kissed his cheek first, loving how Sou always closed his eyes when he did that, then his temple, then his lips. 

It started as one of those soft beginnings of a kiss that Sousuke liked but became more, quickly. Mako’s hands held him still so he could pull them even nearer and get the full body contact that he knew they both craved.

Sousuke had such a splendid body. Strong arms, wide shoulders, narrow waist and hips. And his legs. God, Makoto would never get tired of how lengthy and muscular they were. 

It was criminal he hadn’t seen them in so long.

Mako took his hand and led him back inside, he guided him ahead with hands on Sou’s hips to the bed. 

Sousuke allowed himself to be pushed in front of him. Makoto’s hands left his hips and Sou took a few more steps forward to stop at the foot of the large, white and grey pillow covered, king-sized mattress.

“Pretty nice. We should test it out.” He heard Makoto say quietly before Sou turned to look at him.

Makoto was breathtakingly naked. 

Somehow, in the few steps between balcony and bed he had stripped off his shirt and let his shorts fall to the floor. They littered the floor behind him.

Sousuke took in the golden, smooth skin of his love. He felt his cock stir as he noticed that Makoto was freshly waxed all over. His body looked like satin.

Mako had barely changed since high school. He was still sinewy and raw, his muscles just under his skin shifting with every movement, making it impossible to not want to look at him…. To not want to touch. To worship every single part of his sweet Makoto.

“Jesus, you are so beautiful.” Sou sighed, releasing a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

Makoto approached him, “Take off your clothes, Sousuke. I can’t wait any longer.”

Sousoke didn’t move, didn’t take his eyes off Mako. So Mako started for him.

Unbuttoned his shirt, let it slide to his heels, unzipped Sou’s shorts, also falling down over his feet, and hooked his fingers into the front of Sousuke’s briefs.

Makoto’s eyes met his, asking, wanting permission to go further. He licked his lips in invitation.

Sousuke put his fingers on Makoto’s wrist, “No. Lie down, babe.” 

“Please, Sou, let me…” Mako’s hand went down inside his shorts, gripping his cock lightly and making it firm with slow wrist-twist pulls of his thick shaft. His other hand caressing his neck, holding him close.

Sousuke closed his eyes from the pleasure of it. But he still was resolute. 

Makoto needed to know how much he loved him. Needed the sweetest proof he could give him. In all the ways Sousuke could think of. 

They had four days ahead of them… four days of luxurious nothing which Sousuke intended to fill by exhausting his blue-eyed sweetheart every night. He had brought all kinds of dirty little toys, and soft ties… the things Mako liked best. But that was not where he wanted to start. Not the first night.

“On the bed, Makoto. Now. Please.” 

Makoto withdrew his hands from his lover’s body, a flurry of turmoil and excitement playing in his eyes. But he crawled up from where they stood at the foot of the bed to the top, sitting on his hip at the base of the pillows. Beautiful legs bent at an angle, his chest and arms tawny against the white sheets.

Makoto waited for Sousuke to make the next move.

Taking a bag from his backpack Sousuke spilled it over the dresser. He let Makoto see the things he had in store for him. But he only picked up the bottle of warming, scented lube from the pile.

Placing it on the coverlet next to Makoto, Sou couldn’t resist drawing his fingers down Mako’s chest, down over his knees and calves. Sousuke was charmed by the shiver it caused him.

“During the day we can do whatever you want. But at night you’re all mine, Makoto. All mine.”

Sou climbed on the bed, pressing the stiffly nervous Makoto back into the pillows with a long kiss to his mouth and then to each nipple until he felt him writhe from the sensation. Makoto had a surprisingly sensitive chest, kisses, licks and soft bites made him whine with desperate hunger for more.

Sousuke wanted him propped up like this, wanted him to see what was going to be done to him. To get a good view of how thoroughly licked, sucked, and fucked he was going to get.

Spreading Mako’s legs apart, Sou knelt between them. Makoto’s cock rested thickly against his hip and there was already a tiny bit of shine at the tip. Sousuke ran the backs of his fingers up from it’s root to the deep pink head, watching it twitch at the sensation. 

Taking hold of it, he squeezed softly, lovingly, at the almost hard shaft while flipping open the cap on the lube.

He dripped some down on the enlarging cap and watched as gooey drops slid down the shaft and over his own tight fist. Once the slick liquid seeped between his fingers Sou slid his hand up and down Makoto slowly, making sure some of it leaked even lower over his beautifully heavy sack to heat and tease the boy even more.

Makoto moaned, low and soft as Sousuke’s hand travelled up, circling the swollen, sensitive head with sliding sensation and then back down in a tight circle to have two fingers rub at the tender seam of his balls.

The wet heat of the lube made everything Mako was feeling more intense, more sensual. Thick veins were now plain under the skin and dusky pink of the ridged cap had turned to a dark, arousing red. Makoto was mewling in response to the strong, steady stimulation… ready to come, hands clenched in the sheets.

When Sousuke took him in his mouth Mako threw his head back, groaning, straining with need. The new addition of Sou’s saliva made the lube even hotter. Mako’s entire cock, balls and taint throbbed with the unnatural heat.

The wicked suction of Sousuke’s mouth was making every muscle in his stomach and chest ache with the need to come, but two fingers tightly imprisoned the straining base of his cock in devious denial.

Sousuke withdrew his mouth and looked up at his sweating, struggling lover.

Makoto panted harshly, “Sousuke… god, I can’t… please…” 

The sound was so delicious to Sousuke. His Mako was so beautiful like this. Right on the edge, unafraid to beg for more… flushed with pink across his chest and cheeks.

Sousuke, removing his torturous restraining hold, forced his mouth all the way down Makoto’s slick shaft in one slow thrust that left the head nestled deeply down his throat as he both swallowed and shoved two very slick fingers up Mako’s clutching, tight asshole.

That suctioning drag combined with the thick-fingered anal invasion made Mako buck into Sousuke’s tight throat, squirting rope after rope of burning cum straight down to his stomach.

Sousuke waited till Makoto’s hips stilled before releasing his cock from his throat. As he sat back on his heels he let the long strings of spit and cum connecting him and Makoto hang between them till they broke on their own. 

Makoto’s legs stayed open as he recovered his breath. He watched as Sousuke slipped off his underwear and his enormous dick slapped his stomach. He was already grabbing the little bottle again.

“Turn over, babe. Let’s get some of this nice warm lube up that lovely snug ass of yours.”

Makoto did as he was told, thrilled and aroused by Sou’s orders. He grabbed an armful of pillows to hug onto for comfort. Sousuke could be so gorgeously rough sometimes.

Makoto felt Sousuke lift his hips and separate his knees. Then there was the cool, then slowly warming drip of the lube. He looked back over his shoulder to see Sousuke rubbing his cock with the clear liquid and felt a thumb circling and pushing more of it into his own behind just before the burn began inside him and his muscles relaxed.

“I brought extra batteries for your favorite vibrator, Mako. This is going to be the least relaxing vacation you’ve ever had.” Sousuke growled in his ear just before he pushed the head of his cock firmly inside his boyfriend’s waiting pink hole.

 

Sousuke and Makoto slept till well past noon. When Sou awoke he looked at his phone and smiled to himself remembering every one of Mako’s unbelievably sexy breathlessly, begging requests to come that had led to such a late start. 

He turned over to see Makoto lying next him, adorable and softly tousled. 

He was barely covered by the sheets and Sou could see the faint, light bruise-bites on his stomach, chest and neck that he had deliberately marked him with. 

Wow. There were so many of them! Maybe he had gone a little overboard.

He brushed a hand lightly across Mako’s cheek, “You awake, babe?”

Makoto opened his eyes and smiled at Sousuke, then leaned in for a kiss. 

Sousuke pulled him halfway on top on him and kissed him back.

“What do you want to do today? Sightsee? Go to the beach? Lunch? What?” Sousuke asked. 

“Well,” Makoto laughed, “You promised me room service. Annndd…..” he reached over to the nightstand and picked up the lube that Sousuke had tossed there last night, “It’s daytime… I get to do whatever I want. So.... turn over, babe.”


End file.
